CNKNA - Fighting Fierce
by peekodemeeko12
Summary: Left without her precious Amusement Park Jackie tries to find a place to stay before being led to a large new territory she never knew existed. How will the engineer react to the Russian leader of an Italian Coliseum with a Japanese Ninja in its midst? It's worth a look, I assure you. Jackie X Griffin.
1. Chapter 1

I never would have taken Nightmare as the type to like coffee. I carefully shuffle the bags of coffee in my arms, taking a moment to get a better grip on the bags before continuing. If Nightmare is the demon and dreams and all I figured real life Nightmare would constantly be sleeping. I had no idea he was the leader of an entire territory. The best I thought he could manage would maybe be a room where all he does is sleep.

I chuckle at the thought before lightly reprimanding myself for it. No, Nightmare was nice to let me stay at Clover Tower now that, sadly, the Amusement Park has moved. I've been to Clover Country before but that was the time when all the rides were 'mysteriously' breaking down and I was working around the clock to fix them. I hardly had any time to go out and explore let alone go to the meetings he supposedly hosted. I didn't believe Gowland and laughed in his face when he told me about Nightmare leading the meetings.

I cast a glance down the road, staring at the spot where Clover Tower has taken Julius's Clock Tower in its place. I'm sad Julius left but I wonder if Julius and Gowland are in the same country right now? Not to mention the Amusement Park seems to have taken half of the town with it somehow. Most of the shops that I used to go to are gone so I had to venture out and find some more.

But, it's not so bad. My eyes slide over the space of a large sea of trees with a single wide dirt road cutting through the green where the Mansion used to be. Besides, with the Hatter Mansion gone the more troublesome Role Holders are gone with it. I'll miss Elliot but I know he'll be fine.

A shoulder bumps into me and turns me all the way around as the faceless makes off at a fast pace towards the dirt road. I stare after him, expecting at least an apology but he only picks up his pace.

"Well _excuse_ you!" I shout after him, instinctually patting my pockets to make sure nothing was taken while my guard was down. Gowland left me a _ton_ of money because I'm sure he knew what was going to happen when I left to get some pricey tools. My thoughts freeze as I pat all empty pockets, watching the man slip something into his jacket.

"THAT'S MY MONEY!" I nearly scream, setting the coffee bags down so they don't rip before trucking after the lunatic. I'll just come back for those after at least giving this man hell for stealing from me.

"Geh-! No, don't follow me! You're bad news for us faceless!" The man shouts back with fear before hauling his stupid butt down the path. I don't think he's stupid enough to actually turn and fight me. If he knows who I am then he should know that I am friendly with most Role Holders and they would be pretty pissed if something happened to me.

"Only for the ones stupid enough to steal from me!" I nastily spit as I dart after him. "Get back here! I'll forget all about this if you just give me my freaking money!"

"No! The Coliseum needs every penny!" He vehemently refuses as he continues to run down the clear path. Why isn't he turning into the forest to try and get away from me? My eyes narrow at his suspicious behavior as I surge forward, trying to catch up to the surprisingly fast man. Gosh dang it, just how far is this man going to run?!

‡

My lungs burn as my legs ache, rasping for air as I continue charging along the path where he vanished. D-Dang it ... there's no way I can repay Mary so easily after losing the money like that. My chest tightens for the begging need to take a restful break but I ignore it. I'll bet that guy went off the path and hid once I was out of sight. I knew I was in trouble after the dirt road started to wind and twist, not to mention the decent sized hills in the way.

I clamber to the top of a nearby hill, dropping to my knees as I let me lungs a mile back catch up to me. W-Wow I hate running ... it's annoying and pointless I think. As long as I'm smart enough to defend myself and cripple the other person before running I should be good. Unless he has a gun. In that case just make sure to be somewhere my body will be found soon.

I get up to my knees, breathing hard as I catch sight of a large walled city just down the hill and about 300 yards out. W-What is that? I scan the large expanse of land, running my eyes over the buildings and inevitably spying a massive oval structure dwarfing every building there. Is this another territory? Oh, could this be a territory replacing the Hatter's Mansion?

My eyes narrow, trying to tell what this town is like from afar. It looks like ... Greek, or maybe Roman styled architecture from all the tall pillars that I can barely make out. My eyes falls down along the road, spying the tail end of the faceless whip inside of the town. He's from this territory? Wait, if this is another territory then that means there are more Role Holders here.

I hesitate before clambering forward, curious about this new territory. But, more importantly, that guy just ran in there. My eyes narrow angrily at having been dragged out here with no reward for me chasing the idiot down. I'm not ready to kiss that money goodbye just yet. And, if I have to, fine but that guy's walking away with a limp the next time I find him. I got a good look at his face and he had a scar on the side of his head.

Large pillars along with two stone griffins guard the entrance of the marble gate. The metal wired gates remain wide open and welcoming as I hop through them, cautiously looking around the desolate town. Most of the buildings are made with white bricks but the stone shingled roofs are a dulled orange-red combination. Wow ... definitely Roman like, no doubt about that. I take another look around, trying to find any bit of life besides the birds flitting around above me.

Where is everybody?

I hesitate before daringly looking into a small cut opening in the side of a building, peeking inside to try and see if anyone is inside. I doubt they are all hiding. I hop back onto the path, heading for the large structure in the center of the one story, two story top buildings. That ... looks like the Coliseum in Italy. There are definitely a lot of differences but from up on the hill I could see an arena like center in the structure.

My excitement slowly starts to grow with the thought of an actual working Coliseum that I have the chance to explore. Romans were extremely good at architecture and building and things of that nature. I've read all about the trap doors in the arena where animals could be let into the Gladiator fights. Bloody and scary yes but, I always wanted to get a closer look at the mechanics of one.

I weight my options, feeling my curiosity getting the better of me as I hop along four thick cut stones laying in the middle of the road to the other sidewalk. Since no one is home I might as well go check it out.

I keep a sharp eye out for anyone who could be near or, worse yet, watching me. I just want to look around. That's harmless enough. My eyes wander freely around the inner room of the Coliseum-like structure, amazed at all the subtle and not so subtle artwork put into the building. So cool~

The Coliseum is large and much thicker than the dimensions I've read in a book once, easily twice that size entirely and three times the thickness with what looks like rooms and kitchens. I glance at the stairs and take them up to the second story, deciding to go all the way up to the top and mentally count in my head how many floors there are. My grin grows side as I make it to the top floor, amazed that this massive and heavy structure is eight stories high. This thing is _massive_! No wonder the town is so small. I'll bet most of the markets or whatever are in the building itself.

My head snaps to the side as I hear something tap against the ground not too far off. I whip around intensely study the area, searching for anyone who is there. Uh oh~ I've been caught. Well, hopefully it's the Role Holder here or a worker. Anyone besides that thief who took my money.

"Um, excuse me? I didn't mean to be rude coming in here, but I really wanted to look at this beautiful architecture." I say, trying to appeal to the stranger. Whoever it is remains perfectly silent making me feel like I'm talking to nothing but air. No, someone is there and I know it. I hesitantly walk closer but keep a good dozen feet between me and where I think he is. I catch sight of a violet clothe, watching it sway a moment before he steps into the opening. It's a faceless with black hair and freckles garbed in a violet toga with a golden set of vines that form a crown like shape on his head.

" ... not rude at all, little miss. Just startled to-," he cuts short for some reason, his mouth turning puzzled looking. Violet ... that's the color of royalty in roman culture if I remember right. Uh oh, that means he's high ranking. Better to come clean and explain myself.

"Sorry to intrude, I really am. My name is Jackie and I was in Heart Country prior to this. I didn't know another territory had moved into Clover Country and I, uh, w-wanted to come and meet the Role Holder here." I say, noticing him stiffen up a bit.

"There is no Role Holder here." He says with a firm and slightly annoyed voice. Oh. No Role Holder?

"There isn't? Wow~ I didn't know there were territories run completely by a faceless." I say without thinking, looking around in amazement. And he lives here? Cool~!

"Yes, well-,"

"That's awesome!" I shout, my voice echoing down the halls. "I never knew a territory could be run without a Role Holder. Wow, I'll bet you hardly have any conflicts with others, do you?" I ask with excitement. To my knowledge, Role Holders are the ones that really start and dictate fights. I remember faceless doing that to a certain degree but not doing very well in the end.

"To certain degrees, I suppose. But you ... are not a Role Holder." He concludes, tilting his head to get a better look at me.

"Oh, no I'm not. I'm a ... foreigner." I hesitate with my answer, cautiously watching for his reaction. Maybe I shouldn't have said that so easily.

"You are?" He asks, seeming astounded by the knowledge but at the same time intrigued. He steps around me, visibly looking me over like I'm a show horse he's thinking about buying. I uncomfortably take a step back and cross my arms under my chest. Why is he looking at me like that?

"That ... is amazing. I did not expect to see a foreigner so soon after the move. I had heard that Heart Country had not one, but two of them living there. I was in hopes that at least one made it to Clover Country when we moved here." He smiles, happy at this coincident run in.

"Uh, yeah. I was curious about this territory too and was hoping to meet the Role Holder here. But, it's really cool that there isn't one here at all and it's just run by faceless. Oh, sorry." I apologize. calling a faceless a faceless to their face is like defacing them. Gosh so much 'face' in that thought alone ...

"What is your name?" I politely ask. He shifts his weight, taken off guard by the question before smiling.

"My name is Tsar Griffin, Lady Jackie." He kindly smiles before taking my hand and kissing my knuckles. I hesitantly leave my hand in his grasp and let him greet me his own way. I don't want to be rude to him. Wait, Tsar?

"You're the leader of the Coliseum?" I ask. Tsar in Russia is ... their leader, isn't it? At least World History did something right in teaching me. Wait, a Russian leader for an Italian territory?

... it's Wonderland so nothing should surprise me.

"Why yes, I am." He proudly states, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand before letting go.

"It's, uh, nice to meet you," I nervously smile, feeling a little awkward all of a sudden as I look around the empty halls, "can you tell me where everyone is? I would have thought a territory as large as this would have more people in it. If you don't mind me asking." I tack on, still not completely sure he's not just a crazy faceless. There are normal ones and then there are the psycho ones, I know that much. At least Role Holders won't kill me because I have a heart but the majority of psycho faceless in Wonderland are another story.

"It is, isn't it? Not to worry, there _are_ more of my subordinates here though they are few in number now. There was an internal conflict not too long ago so we are still in the process of cleaning up and managing the wounded." He says with a sad smile.

"That's awful." I say, feeling sorry for him.

"That's alright. No great change is achieved without great sacrifice." He smiles before holding his hand out. "Would you care for a tour, Lady Jackie?"

‡

"Amazing ... ," I breathe as he takes me through the underground arena of the Coliseum. I'm amazed at how many rooms there are in here. So, the kitchen is on the ground floor and rooms for the top generals and such are on the top floor, though most are currently vacant. He offered me to take a special look inside the harem room but the second he said harem I felt uneasy. I'd rather not go somewhere like that.

"It is, isn't it?" He muses with a smile as I look at all the inner mechanisms of the trap doors and such. I do my best to pretend and be impressed, watching as a rope snaps and drops to the ground with a rock on it. These are all manual traps, that's for sure. It would run so much more smoothly if the traps were automatic. If during a fight someone steps on it then the trap could spring open with a simple mechanical pulley system and a strong spring could push it back into place. Already my mind whirls with ideas as I look along the ceiling.

"Lady Jackie?" He asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

"O-Oh, sorry, sorry. I was just thinking of how these doors would be so much easier to work with a few more pulley systems a little more complicated than these ones, allowing the underground to be run by a minimal of a dozen or so staff members." I excitedly chatter, unable to keep my ideas to myself. I might be sounding rude basically saying all of this is crap but it's the truth. I can make better ones and I know it.

"Really?" He asks with sincere interest, his eyes seeming to glow with excitement. "You have the capabilities?

"I was the Amusement Park's engineer. Give me," I pause, counting the number of traps which totaled to about a dozen, "give me about a dozen time changes of work and some helper and I can make these function with as few people as possible."

"Lady Jackie, that truly would be a wonderful blessing to us here at the Coliseum." He kindly smiles, seeming genuinely touched by my offer.

"I would be happy to do it. My skill set can best be used here." I continue, getting excited myself about what I can do down here. I can make switches up in the arena and fix them so when people step on them the doors open. Oh gosh I'm getting excited just thinking about it because I know exactly what I'm going to do!

"Then it shall be done. But, unfortunately, we have not the income to pay you." He says, disheartened at the sobering thought. Well that's a real downer right there.

"That's alright. You can pay me after you get the income." I say, my excitement of getting my hands on something and building it getting the better of my need for money.

"But we must repay you somehow." He protests, watching as I walk around a particular pulley system where imprints of people's feet can be seen from pulling on the ropes. Man, whoever worked down here must have been frighteningly strong people.

"If you insist." I smile. It will take too much of my time to come back and forth between the Coliseum and Clover Tower every day for work. "If you could set me up a room to stay in while I work that would be great."

"Thank you, Lady Jackie. You have the Coliseum's and mine thanks for your service." He kindly smiles as he takes a step closer, hesitantly reaching towards me before catching himself. "You said ... you are a foreigner, yes?"

"That's right." I say, feeling a little uneasy as he steps closer.

"I do not mean to overstep my bounds but I wish to hear it. May I?" He politely asks, staring over my chest. Well, that has to be the nicest way of asking a girl to put his head against my chest I've ever heard. Usually Role Holders are more blunt.

" ... I don't normally let people do that so easily but it wouldn't hurt." I relent, unzipping my worker's uniform a bit. Thank goodness I was at least smart enough to wear a tank top today. His fingers gently grasp my shoulders as he leans down, pressing his ear right over where my heart would be.

"Ah ... what a lovely and unique sound ... ," he trails off, almost as if he's in a trance. I shiver from the warmth of his skin against mine in such a vulnerable space. If he tries anything I'm kicking him right in the groin before taking off and never coming back.

"Yeah. This is the main difference between foreigners and the people here I've found." I note, watching as his eyes glaze over. Oh he's not even listening to me. I wait for him to pull back but when he stays there for a little longer than I would like I start to get a little nervous. I don't like people being so close to me, let alone touching me. I just met him today. Still he does not move and instead pushes a little closer in an attempt to hear it better.

My eyes roll at my own stupidity of letting him in the first place touch me so easily. I was so caught up in my excitement of fixing the trap doors down here I didn't think this through. My hands hesitantly reach up and rest on his shoulders, ready to rip his head back by his black hair soon.

"So it's true ... the touch of a foreigner is indeed so lovely," he mutters more so to himself with a touch of red on his cheeks. Yup nope I'm out.

"I'm going to leave now, alright? I'll be back tomorrow with my things and tools." I promise, giving his shoulders a light push.

"Oh, alright. Allow me to walk you to the gate." He cheerfully smiles, holding out his hand for me to take. And~ nope.

"Thanks, but I'll find it. I want to walk around by myself for a bit." I smile, suddenly a little uncomfortable in his presence as I zip my uniform back up and force his gaze back up to my eyes.

"If you so desire, Lady Jackie." He relents, taking my shoulder in his hand before leaning in. I stiffen up as he kisses me on the cheek, resting his forehead to the side of my head. "I look forward to your service, Lady Jackie." He whispers into my ear before pulling back. My hand whips up and cups my ear, trying to refrain rubbing it away in front of him.

"Y-Yeah, see ya." I say, offering a weak wave before heading towards the exit. Gosh dang it I really don't know how to deal with overly affectionate guys. But, if he tries again, I'll just tell him to knock it off.

... but when he said 'service' it worries me that he didn't specify which one.

JERALD GRIFFIN'S POV

I smile and watch the foreigner leave the room before the little thief pokes his head out of a nearby room. Idiot, I swore she nearly caught him thrice while I was walking her around. It's better that I was with her and directing her gaze elsewhere so she won't see the blood and clocks we have yet to collect around the Coliseum.

"I have a hard time believing this ploy is working." He murmurs, slyly handing me a thick roll of money he took from her so she would follow him here. I knew she couldn't resist the temptation of coming here and fixing up the wreck Griffin, the Role Holder here, left. I gently slide the money into an inside pocket within the sash, patting the man on the shoulder.

"And you've done an excellent job so far. Warn the others not to venture too near Clover Tower. The incubus can read thoughts, mind you." I warn. Most are not foolish enough to do so but I can name a few that are. And with so few men after the rebellion available for work I cannot spare a single one of them.

"And the clocks?" He asks, holding up a few that the initial sweep down in these rooms had missed.

"Toss them with the others. We cannot have those clocks being made again by the Clock Maker." I warily say. For now we have the upper hand but if enough Gladiator clocks are collected by that mortician's dog before we can regroup then there is a chance everything we've worked for will fail. But with the engineer fixing up the trap doors, income will soon come pouring in from the town to come watch the Coliseum fights. No, no we _will_ succeed. It is a shame I must keep the Role Holder Griffin alive and captive.

But that doesn't mean he can't be beat within an inch of his life.

‡

Ooh~ what's this?! The Coliseum is already taken over by Jerald Griffin?! How will Jackie survive! Oh, I know, but you don't. Yet :p

And dear guest, 'Oh no', speaking about why I'm starting new series while I have many others unfinished, while I completely understand your point of view and agree with you I HAVE A WRITING ADDICTION. When I get a good idea I fly with it, though I too feel it will be my downfall -_-"

Oh well, enjoy :3 **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

I excitedly grin as I work the wrench a little bit and tighten a bolt against the roof to the last trap door. I think I just beat my time I gave Griffin about fixing these things. I hop off the pulley system and slip through the unlocked door of the bars which run straight on the ground a little ways to give the animal some time to pick up speed and jump out of the tunnel before dipping down lower to where I assume they hold the animals.

I climb up the sharply inclined ramp and pound my fist against the wooden trap before jumping back. I hear a click and watching the pulley system drop with the heavy rock, slamming the trap door open. My eyes watch and mentally count the ten seconds it's open for, plenty of time for the animal to get out before it slams back up with the spring in place to hold it there. Perfect timing. I've placed dials all around the trap door so when someone steps on it the stone here drops, opening the trap long enough for a lion or tiger or gladiator or other creature to get into the arena before snapping shut again. Ha ha~ I'm a genius~ I feel bad for the animals but, this is my job.

"I'm so thankful to you, Lady Jackie. How can I ever repay you?" Griffin asks as he steps forward with a broad smile. I like Griffin. He's nice to be down here in this hot and humid place to help with the mechanics of the things down here. I've been forced to unzip my worker uniform and let my worker belt hold the pants up. I'm worried a sleeve may get caught in the pulley systems but it will be fine.

"Well, letting me come back and pay me for maintenance would be nice," especially since no one knows how I made this so they don't have much of a choice, "and maybe giving me a place to stay a little longer. I'm really starting to like it here in the Coliseum. Plus, my skills can be put to good use here." Though I miss actual motors and such, dumbing down the mechanics is pretty fun too. I've read up on a lot of old time tricks like this while I was learning how to build engines. It may be a little forward of me to ask for a place to stay but I'm sure he'll be happy to give it especially after all the work I've put into fixing everything. And I'm sure there is plenty of other things to look at and fix while I'm here.

"It would be a delight to house the foreigner here." He softly smiles as his hand cups my sticky shoulder. I glance over at him, startled as his lips press against my cheek. His barely visible, half lidded blue eyes coolly stare into mine as he smiles. "If you so wish, Lady Jackie, you are welcome to share my quarters." He says in a seductive tone.

"Ah, ha .. ha, um, thanks but I think I'll just keep using the room I have been." I sheepishly chuckle as a faint flush touches my cheeks. Well, that was pretty fast wanting me to hop in bed with him. I've only been here for about, what, ten time changes total?

"Very well. Judas, escort Lady Jackie to her quarters," he says towards a surprisingly thin gladiator before looking towards me, "my doors are always open for you, Lady Jackie. Now, if you'll excuse me, there is other business for me to attend." He says before walking off.

"Lady Jackie," Judas says with a slight nod in my direction. I simply offer a weak smile in return as he turns towards the stairs and leads me up. It's not like I'm going to get lost here so why is there always someone there to 'escort' me as to where to go?

I shrug it off and follow him up a few flights of stairs, reaching the seventh floor where my room is. He makes a slight bow and pulls the drapes back, letting me walk in before shutting them. It's annoying how they didn't give me doors to my room but, whatever. It's not like anyone is going to be coming in here. Just to be sure I hop over to the heavy drapes and tie them off to the hooks jutting out from the wall.

I run a hand through my hair and head to the indented hole in the floor against a wall which forms a nice little tub area for me. I cast a glance around the room one last time before slipping my uniform completely off and drop it to the corner of the tub and turn the running water on.

The hot bath water sinks under my skin as I inhale the gentle aroma of lavender. The more I work here the more and more curious I get about how they are able to make hot water and effectively send it up to my room. They have no pipes and I'm dying to get a better look at everything. I know they have an aqueduct running right into the Coliseum but as for heating it and cleaning the water ... oh gosh the possibilities are endless! I eagerly grin and wash my hair before stepping out of the water and drying myself off. I pin the towel with my arm and unplug the stopper before heading to my bed, pausing as I spy some clothes neatly folded on the corner of it.

I'm not going to lie, I like being pampered a bit. But then again, who doesn't? I pick up the violet silk nightgown, and notice the silk shoes with a wooden sole for the bottom and long material to wrap around my shins and calves to hold them in place. Hm~ these are soft~

I smile at the thought and drop my towel, changing into the ones lying down but pause as I spy the undergarments. H-How would they know my size? I hesitate before changing into the outfit completely, surprised by how stretchy and comfortable the material is. The shoes feel pretty nice on my feet too.

My eyes glance over the black scarf lying on the bed. I must have missed that. I slip the scarf on over my shoulders, taking a deep breath of the nice smelling cologne on it. Wow that smells good. I glance to the side, noticing a note that was on the ground. Whoops, I must have pushed that off by mistake.

_'Place these clothes upon your body and follow the paper path. Bring your picking tools and sledgehammer, if you will.'_ The note writes in fancy lettering. My picking tools and sledgehammer? _Why?_ I look back towards the door, taking a double take as I spy my sledgehammer resting nicely against the frame. How in the world did that get here? I thought I left that in the Amusement Park. I nervously look around and grab the sledgehammer, finding the divots in it from past abuse. Ok, this is weird. Definitely weird. I pull the drapes back, startled to see two guards positioned in front of my room.

"Um, did one of you put this here?" I ask, holding out my sledgehammer.

"No, Lady Jackie. Is something the matter?" A gladiator asks. I hesitate, thinking twice about telling the about the note.

" ... no, it's fine. I probably forgot I put it there." I smile before shutting the drapes and turning back around, spying another note on the bed. Oh gosh how the hell did that get there? There's no way I missed it. I walk over and pick it up, reading it over as I try not to freak out a little bit.

_'Please tell no one of these notes, Lady Jackie. Rather than explaining what has happened at this Coliseum I wish to show you. All will be explained, so please be patient for the time being.'_

This is just weird. I nervously weigh my options before folding up the paper and setting it in the pocket of my tan jump suit. I'm just going to go to bed and pretend I never saw any of this. I unhook the belt and set it on the bed, looking to the pillows to find another note.

Alright someone has to be dropping these off somehow. I look straight up and search the high rising ceiling of the room, trying to find whoever could be leaving these notes as I reach for the new one. Nothing seems out of the ordinary as I pick it up, looking it over.

_'I have been observing you and know of your abilities. It will please you that the Role Holder of this Coliseum wishes to meet with you this Night. It is unwise to keep him waiting.'_

"A Role Holder ... but I thought Griffin said there wasn't a Role Holder for this territory?" I ask aloud, careful not to speak too loudly. I suck in a stuttering breath as a black object shoots right past my head and thumps into the marble wall. I spin around, spying a note stabbed through the center and pinned to the wall.

_'Simple lies to fool you. Follow my trail, Lady Jackie, and I will bring you to the true Tsar of this Coliseum. I assure you, I am one that can be trusted amongst the woven lies you have been spun.'_ I shiver as I stare at the shurieken embedded in the wall. I have a feeling I don't have much of a choice if he can get that weapon so close to me without hurting me. I nervously gulp and take the note, folding it up and setting it inside my worker uniform.

If the Role Holder of the territory isn't here then where is he? I hook the X belt around my waist and slide the sledgehammer into a rack on the hip of it. It's a little off balanced because of the weight of the sledgehammer but it's alright. I ... am freaked out about this but I am also really curious.

"F-Fine." I nervously agree. If there's really a Role Holder for this territory ... then shouldn't he be in charge? As nice a guy as Griffin is he _is_ a faceless. My own views get mixed up being here in Wonderland but I know a Role Holder needs to be in charge of their respective territory. It's the rules of Wonderland, isn't it? But, wait, wait what happened to him to make him _not_ here?

I nervously shiver at the thought as I glance over to the window and spy a piece of paper stuck to the window ceil. Honestly how the hell is he getting all these notes here without me seeing him?! I hesitantly pull the star out of the wall, flipping the sharp heavy metal in my hands. What should I do with this? If someone comes in to check on me in the middle of the night they are going to see this. I hesitate before slipping it into my bag.

"I-I'll gladly give it back later." I reassure whoever has to be watching me at this point, zipping the top of it shut before heading to the window ceil.

_'Climb out the window and jump. You will land safely, I assure you.'_ The note reads. My eyes widen slightly, hesitating before looking outside at the seven story drop to death. Um, _where_ will I land? All I see is a fairly pathetic looking bush. I hesitantly hook a leg out of the window and sit on the window ceil, keeping a leg inside as I search for something that will catch me but find nothing.

"Yep, nope I'm not doing it. Sorry but I'm not suicidal." I say, about to move back inside before spying a piece of paper floating down. I grip the window ceil and reach out for it, making a few grabs and snatch the corner of it.

_'Don't scream.'_

"Don't scream-?" I repeat as two hands make a hard shove against my back and push me right out the window. I inhale a horrified shout before clenching my teeth. OH MY GOSH-! My arms wrap around my head, watching the ground shoot up towards me. No, no I'm gonna dieeeee~!

Three thick cords with more ropes woven around it to form a net dig into the walls of the Coliseum, making a sloping angle. My arms shoot out to catch myself as I smack against the metal cords and down towards a patchy spot of grass, tumbling to a crumbled stop. Ow ... ow, ow ...

I roll onto my back and getting my breath together from the more startling than actually painful trip. Scary ... just who the hell is following me and making all this happen? A note floats down from the trees right over me, flipping around in the air with the gentle breezes. I mindlessly watch its descent onto my face before sitting up and reading it.

_'I apologize, but please bear with me. Follow the shurikens in the ground and pick them up as you go.'_ The note instructs.

...

"You know if you're leading me to my untimely death I would much rather you just cut me down now." I honestly say, stiffening for a moment as I wait for it. Going through this much trouble just for a clown to pop up at the end and say 'lol congrats now die' isn't exactly how I thought I would go. I nervously gulp, flicking the paper with my middle finger as I think over what I should do. It's not too late for me to turn back but I don't think whoever this guy that's making me tail along him will let me leave. I look up, watching another paper fall to a rest on my bare leg.

_'I would sooner bring harm upon myself than allow injury to befall you, Lady Jackie.'_ The next note reads. Well, that's flattering at least. But there's no way a single guy is doing all of this. Unless he ... I stare at the note a moment before it finally clicks.

"Hey, are you a Role Holder?" I ask, getting up to my feet and search the trees. Who else would go to this much trouble and be able to pull it off so well? I look around, spying a shurieken in the stone ground not too far away with another note in it. My wavering unease grows as I kneels down and pick it up.

_'That I am. Please, hold your questions Lady Jackie for they will be answered them soon enough.'_ The note reads before I tuck it into my pouch along with the ninja star. I guess this territory is just one big blend of cultures from the Italian Coliseum to a Russian leader and a Japanese ninja. But, in a way, it works out pretty cool I think.

My eyes scan the empty streets, spying a black star imbedded with the mortar of a nearby building. I head in the direction of the star with a hand over the jingling back of clinking metal. I just hope none of these tear through the bag.

I follow the path of ninja stars, collecting them on my way and setting them all in the same back. These things are surprisingly noisy. I step into a fairly narrow alley, looking for the next star and instead spy a note on the ground.

_'Place the shurikens in your possession on the ground and look away for a few moments, if you will. It is forbidden that I be seen.'_ The note reads.

"Forbidden ... I'm guessing that's a rule." I mutter, taking the pouch and picking out the ninja stars among the nails and such inside. It's stupid of me to be following this Role Holder around when I don't know who he is. He could very well be leading me to my death. I set the ninja stars in a neat little pile before turning around, taking a few steps away from the pile and listen for any movement. But ... at the same time, I believe him. For a territory to be this large and have no Role Holder is beyond me.

"Did you get them yet?" I ask aloud, tempted to look back. I hesitate for a few moments before daringly glancing back and spying an empty space where the weapons were just at. Holy- I didn't hear him in the least! I shiver as I hear a muffled thump, shooting my head up to see a star in a building not too far from here.

I continue to follow the stranger through the streets as he guides me to the back of the Coliseum and before a large flat area raised about four feet in the air. Wow ... this is a pretty big opening in the middle of a town. I scan the opening for the next ninja star, barely spying a trail along the sides of the flat mass. I walk around the few football field lengths of the strange structure. What does this thing right here serve as? It's completely flat and so large. I wave off my thoughts and make it to the wooden doors, spying a note pinned to the wood.

_'Pick the lock if you will, Lady Jackie.'_ The note reads. I nervously slip out my picking tools, unraveling it to get the larger sizes from the velvet case. This padlock is _massive_. I don't know if these tools will be large enough to properly pick it. I slide the long one inside, feeling the back motion give before tapping away with the other one in search for the combination. Alright ... there's one, and then two and-

I jump as the padlock pops open, heavily dropping to the ground and nearly crushing my foot in the process. My heart starts to beat a little faster as I stare at the ominous cellar like doors to this place. I'm starting to rethink my actions, which is pretty sad considering what I've done so far.

A metal coil shoots around one of the handles from a nearby building. My heart leaps into my mouth as I scramble back, watching as it mechanically draws the heavy door back and leaves a crack big enough for me to crawl through. I feel my fingers tremble a little bit in excitement and nervous anticipation as I spy a note on the inside step. My hand whips in and grabs it, pulling my hand from the potentially dangerous doors in case the cord snaps. My arm will forever be wedged between these heavy things if I get caught in them.

_'Explore to your heart's content, Lady Jackie. You will be startled, I'm sure, at what you find.'_ It reads. I gulp and slip inside the darkness.

‡

Ooh~ I wonder who this mystery man is~ **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~


	3. Chapter 3

My heart stutters as the crack of moonlight from the outside world closes, engulfing me in complete darkness. I shoot back up and shove against the heavy doors which don't budge an inch no matter how hard I push. Crap, it's like trying to push over a brick wall! I reach out to the side, trying to feel for a wall and latch onto it as I get my footing. This is really, really starting to freak me out. Now I'm trapped in here.

... well, I've already screwed myself this far so I might as well keep going and pray there's an exit. What else is there for me to do? I can't leave the way I came and no matter how fast that Role Holder is there's no way he made it through that gap.

I walk down the stairs with my hand trailing against the wall, taking a double tap with my foot before taking an uneasy step. Scary ... where in the world is this? A dull light from flickering torches light the way as I travel down the stone stairs. Wow these are a lot of steps. just how deep is this?

I step onto the hard packed dirt floor, nervously looking around the extremely high rising ceiling and at all the monstrous sized cages both on the ground, in the walls and hanging from the ceiling on long, thick cords of chains. This isn't where they keep the animals, is it?

I cautiously walk around a bit and make sure I don't venture too close to any cages. Thick green root like vines dangle out of some of the hanging cages, occasionally curling and twisting in the air towards me. I duck down a little lower, making sure not to touch any part of it as I search for an exit. Wah~ this is really, really freaking me out~

Monstrously large bears and tigers lay in cages, their nonexistent eyes locked onto me and me alone. Some venture closer and stalk along the cages, following me as far as they can while others stay back and watch my every movement in an analytical way. Well, I've always wanted to see where they keep the animals and now I know.

My eyes wander towards a particular cage embedded in the wall, spying a broken clock by the entrance of the cage. I follow the small trail back to a monstrously large pile of bloody and broken clocks, some weakly ticking or hardly moving. S-So many ... so many broken clocks. This isn't ... where all the people of the Coliseum went, is it? The thought sends a frightened shiver down my spine as I back up from the horrible sight. So many people ... a-and a good deal of those red puddles look terrifyingly fresh. I need to get out of here. I need to get out of here and _never_ come back to this place.

My heart pounds faster and faster before nearly jumping out of my throat as soft feathers brush against cheek. I whip around, spying a pair of piercing golden eyes from the shadows in a cage hanging up about six feet from the ground. I back up, seeing the body of a large statured man within the bars with blood and bruises all over him. He wears a gladiator skirt and a thick strap across his chest that acted like a belt for his outfit. The bright eyes from the darkness cut right through me as I back up a few feet, feeling the soft feathers of the wing brush over my arm. H-He can't reach me from here.

"Frightened, little gurl?" He purrs expectantly in his chest, flickering his eyes over me. WOW does he have a thick accent. That's definitely a Russian like accent right there. I stiffly watch as he sits at ease in the cage, slipping either long bare leg out and let them hang down. A shiver rivets up my spine as I stare at his strange looking and frightening feet. His thickly muscled calves are that of a person's but at the ankles the limb starts to warp and elongate, spreading down into long toed and thick talons at the end. My eyes glue to the curled talons at the end that are as long as my hand and sharp enough to easily spear right through me. Holy crap those are frightening looking.

"Y-You ... you're a Role Holder?" I ask in a hushed voice. The bars in that cage are surprisingly spaced out pretty widely. Enough so that I could probably slip right in through them. I shiver as he lets out thick, heavily accented laughter and pulls me out of my random thought.

"What little gurl think?" He asks, seeming amused by the situation despite the fact he is bloodied up and beaten. He retracts his wing from the bars and slips it out of the corner, extending the other towards me. I take a nervous step back but his wings curl around my back and force me to stay put. He pushes me towards him despite the fact I'm leaning all my weight against his wing, simply readjusting the pressure constantly to make my feet stumble and shuffle before taking the advantage of pulling me closer.

"U-Uh, I-I'm thinking yes." I hesitantly say as he shuffles me closer to his intimidating feet. I lean back against the wing as he lifts one leg and reaches out to me, tapping one of the four toes against my chin to make me look up at him. He tilts his head, a rounded tan ear flickering as he sets his sights on the black scarf.

"Ha. Turtle of Mock send you. Time has come, yes?" He grins before snapping his head to the side with his ears standing tall and alert. I nearly scream as the amazingly strong talons wrap around my arm and lift me right up into the air. W-Whoa, whoa whoa let go-! I wrap my other arm around his calf so he doesn't drop me and decide to yank me up with the claws of his talons. He moves back into the cage, slipping me through the bars without looking at me.

"Let go, let go-!" I shout, my panic steadily rising as he pulls me close. His grip lets go before his hand grabs my arm and pulls the rest of me inside the cage. Holy CRAP he's bigger up close! How tall is this guy, seven or eight feet?! That's _monstrous_!

"Hush, little gurl. Fun just start." He grins before moving me against his back. His wings shuffle around and close in around me, covering my entire standing body in the massive limps. I stiffen as I hear people coming. W-Why did he hide me? Oh gosh, oh gosh I feel like my heart is going to explode it's beating so fast.

"M-My toes are showing." I whisper, flinching as I feel a warm thick cord wrap around my feet and lay over my toes.

"Ha ha. Man without face back?" He gruffly chuckles as the cage jerks down. I bulk and slip a hand over my mouth to cover it, trying not to suffocate in the amazingly sleek yet soft warm feathers encasing my body.

"You would know, Griffin." A voice sourly retorts. I stiffen, recognizing the voice. That's ... Griffin, isn't it?

"You man without face. No address Holder of Role so rudely." The large man huffs as I feel his wings tighten slightly. I crack an eye open, spying a gladiator through the feathers walking around the back of the cage with a long spear in hand. My heart pounds hard as I nervously press against his back, cautiously watching the Gladiator. W-What's going on? Why is the Role Holder of the Coliseum stuck in a cage

"I will address you however I want, prisoner."

"I prisoner for fun, man without face." Griffin says as I feel the warm furry cord tighten around my feet.

"Quiet bird brain." The man huffs, sounding aggravated.

"What wrong, man without face? No Gladiator work? No woman play? No, you kill all them so where workers?" He asks in horribly broken English but the intent is clear enough. K-Kill? Griffin ... did he kill everyone?

"It's that mouth of yours that's going to kill you." Griffin threatens as the Gladiator readies his spear. Oh, my gosh he's going to stab him-!

"So kill already, man without face." The large man taunts with thick laughter. The Gladiator's shoulder moves forward, about to run the large man through with me in between.

"NO DON'T!" I shout before immediately hushing myself up again. Uh oh. The Gladiator's eyes widen as he takes a step back, lips parting as he searches the man's feathery wings before locking eyes with me.

"L-Lady Jackie, how-?!" The Gladiator starts before the man juts back and smacks me against the cage. I grip the bars as his massive wings slide through the openings, pounding hard against the air and flies straight up towards the ceiling. Oh, my gosh he's going to crush me-! My eyes flash as I spy a padlock attaching the door to the cell and pull out my picking locks without thinking and jammed them in. The weak padlock immediately pops open after two combinations, shocking me.

My eyes grow wide with fright as the door pops open and drops to the ground, scattering the present Gladiators. My heart pounds hard as the large man levels out, barely touching my stomach to the ceiling he would have crushed me against if I hadn't picked the lock in time.

"EEEK-!" I scream as I start to slide off the man's broad back. My fingers dig into his feathers but slip right through them as I drop. The man's large talons catch my leg, tightly gripping my foot in one claw and my calf in the other. I dangle in his powerful grasp, watching the frightening white furred creature burst out of the doors and immediately attack a nearby Gladiator.

"Have Bandersnatch fun!" The man shouts in a booming voice and thick rolling laughter. I struggle in his grasp to reach up and grab his leg to help stabilize myself, freezing as his fiery golden eyes lock onto me. Oh no, no please not that look. I've been in Wonderland long enough to know I'm screwed whenever a Role Holder gets that look in his eyes.

"Wait, wait wait please waaaAAAIIIIIT!" I scream at the top of my lungs as he swoops down, narrowly shooting past the Gladiators. Their frightened faces are the last I see before the man makes a sharp cut to the right, nearly pulling my leg clean out of my socket.

My heart races as I heavily breathe, struggling not to hyperventilate with my horror as he shoots down a large tunnel. Hair whips over my face as the quickly approaching end of the tunnel draws near. W-Where is he taking me-?!

Bright light reflecting off the arena sand nearly blind me as he shoots over the ground way too close for comfort. He darts across the arena of the Coliseum, soaring through the air with thick laughter as about a dozen cheering Gladiators stand in the arena with fists raised his in the air to salute the man. The man twists in the air before shooting straight up with me in his claws, leveling out and letting me catch my breath. Oh, my gosh please no more!

"Ha ha ha! Much loss, but great fun yes?!" Griffin shouts in a burly voice, readjusting his grasp for a split second. They let out loud cheers as I grapple at his leg, gasping for breath before glaring at him.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I shout, catching the attention of his smiling face.

"Wrong? Nothing wrong." He says, a little calmer it looks but still very enthusiastic.

"YES! There is something wrong with your stupid head! I thought I was going to _die_!" I reprimand, feeling frightened tears sheen over my eyes but I hold them back.

"Ha ha! Yes, adrenaline much fun, little gurl!" He laughs, completely not understanding what I mean.

"Why the hell are all Role Holders so into death?! It's not fun, it's downright _terrifying!_" I shout, letting my frustrations seep out on the bird brain that left my sanity somewhere in the tunnel.

"HA HAH HAH! Little gurl fun to yell at Holder of Role!" He thickly laughs before adjusting his wings downward.

"EEEEEKKKKK!" I let out an uncharacteristically girly peel of horror as I whip back, keeping myself tense so he doesn't whip me around like a rag doll too much. Oh gosh I'm gonna dieeeee~!

His wings heavily pound against the air, slowing him down for landing before dropping me onto the sandy ground a few feet down. The shock of impact whips my head back a moment, stunning me as I struggle to my hands and knees. Away, I'm getting away from this maniac-!

His heavy foot presses against my shoulders, pushing me against the ground as the sharp edge of a talon tap against the back of my neck. My breathing hitches with fear as sanity finally slaps back into me, realizing the horrible position I'm in. He could shoot that talon right through my head if he wants to.

"Now, what to do with little gurl?" He asks in a pleasant purr, his weight growing a little heavier on my shoulders. My fingers dig into the ground as I try to shift my weight so he's not about to crush me. Ugh, and I'm still in this stupid skimpy night gown too-!

"W-Wait, wait don't step on me that hurts!" I shouts, trying to push myself up but his foot lays a little heavier against me and into the ground. I raggedly breath as I twist my head around, darting my eyes around the intimidating Gladiators coming around to get a better look at me.

"Who is she, Tsar?" A Gladiator asks as he crouches down and stares at me.

"Yes, who little gurl?" Griffin asks as his foot slides over, expertly hooking a talon around my arm and flipping me to my back. I tense up and shrink back as his deformed foot steps on my chest a little more gently than before but still with enough force to make me know where I am. His head tilts to the side, searching my eyes with his bright golden ones. His ears flicker faster and faster as if in sync with something as he stares at me.

"J-J-Jackie." I rasp before coughing, trying to get my breath back. "M-My name is Jackie and I worked at the Amusement Park in Heart Country as the e-engineer-!" I breathe, gripping his foot in a sad attempt to keep him from crushing me under his weight. His foot remains steady, unmoving as his head twitches to the side while his eyes remain on me.

"Little gurl is ... thump thumping. Where is this thump thumping?" He asks, his ears moving around the arena before facing me.

"T-Thump, thump thumping? You mean my heart?" I squeak, my fingers trembling over his yellowed and calloused skin. But, at the same time, the skin on his foot is surprisingly soft and plush feeling. I thought it would be rock hard. His toes tense and relax for a moment before curling back in, pulling me from my random observation.

"You? Little gurl holds thump thumping?" He asks, his lips curling into a grin as excitement gleams in his eyes.

"You foreign, little gurl?" He asks, removing his foot entirely. I suck in deep, greedy breaths, stiffening up as he crouches down and grabs my arms. I weakly kick against the sand as he pulls me into the air and presses my elbows against my sides. He turns his head before pressing me up to his ear to listen better. I try to slow my breathing, staring at the crown of his head and at his messy long black hair.

"Ha. This thump thumping of heart is nice." He pleasantly purrs before shooting his head back towards a loud crack. I look over, spying a Gladiator dancing away from the trap door and watching as the switch hidden under the sand pops back up. After a few moments it closes in a timely fashion, leaving the arena quiet.

"What is this? What is this? WHO UNDER TRAP DOOR?" He asks loudly and not angrily. He sets me on the ground, ruffling his feathers as he hops over to the trap door. He dances around it, inevitably stepping on another switch and making the door open. He jumps back, widening his distance as he watches with shining and excited eyes as the door shuts because of the spring.

I take the chance to turn and leave but a Gladiator steps in front of me and blocks my escape. Ugh. Griffin's tail excitedly flickers as his wings ruffle, stepping on the switch again and letting out a thick laughter as he meets the same result.

"How door open without order?" He asks more so to himself.

"I-It's a pulley system fixed with a thick spring." I nervously pipe up after a few moments of silence. Maybe I can use my skills to get out of this?

"Little gurl make this?" He asks, hopping on the switch. The door falls open as he hops onto the side of it and reaches in with his foot, holding the spring and trap door down before letting it swing up with a snap. His eyes sparkle like an excited kid with a brand new toy, hopping on top of the trap door and taps his talons against it.

"Y-Yeah, I did. I rigged all of the traps on the ground with th-this."

"Ooh~! So no one knows when or where the trap door will open until someone steps on it." A Gladiator says as another thump sounds, signaling another one has been discovered.

"What great fun!" Griffin shouts, looking beyond thrilled at the simple invention before turning back to me. "Little gurl make more?"

"I-I-I, uh y-yeah, I can, I can make more if you want." I stammer, watching as he broadly grins.

"Good! Little gurl, stay and work at Coliseum." He grins, leaving no room for arguments. "Gladiators, search town, kill all. Simple task, yes?" He smiles as they all let out an enthusiastic shout. Oh gosh I can already see this ending very, very badly for me ... I bulk as Griffin steps my way, hooking a hand over my shoulders.

"Little gurl go rest. Tomorrow, we have much fun." He grins, looking like he hadn't just almost yanked my leg right out of my body or nearly gave me a heart attack.

"Turtle of Mock, show little gurl room." Griffin thickly laughs before letting go and taking a few running steps, flaring his wings out before taking to the skies. My knees tremble like jelly before I drop to the ground and collect my nervous self.

... I'm gonna die~!

‡

Awe poor Jackie lol, so not used to people like Griffin X3

**_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter~ oh, and IDEAS would be nice :3

Ha ha, so I finally really picked out a bird for Griffin to be; a golden eagle! Those bad a**es are frightening~ I know I altered his looks a bit but it's just the color of his eyes and wings. Look up some pictures of golden eagles and you'll see what his wings look like and his freaking talons. **_10 REVIEWS_** for the next chapter!


End file.
